Paper Digimon: The Thousand Year Door
by rjmiyaki
Summary: Kari and her friends are asked by Princess Peach to come over to their world to search for an ancient treasure, but two things happen. One, they were all turned into Paper! And two, Princess Peach is nowhere to be found. Will they find the treasure and Princess Peach? K plus just in case


Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door is another Mario RPG game I love. The battle system here is a little bit similar to the Mario and Luigi games. The rating system is in here, but in special attacks. NICE will show if the attacks were performed successfully. This is the Prologue part in the game, so it's not in actual length of a Prologue.

o= 1 star point  
>O=10 star points<p>

**I Do Not Own Digimon or the Mario Franchise**

A portal appeared on top of the Kamiya's apartment rooftop when they got home from school. Tai noticed the portal, and went up towards it. He picks up some sort of letter left for them, from Princess Peach. He rushes back to the apartment.

"Hey Kari! Mail from Princess Peach!" Tai called out. Kari came out. "I'll read it. Ahem."

_Hello there digidestined. I'm taking a holiday, traveling through the Mushroom Kingdom. In my travels, I've received a mysterious map, a treasure map in fact. It was inside of a box from an old merchant in a town called, Rogueport. Since it would be too difficult for me and Mario to try to find the treasure all by ourselves, we're thinking of inviting you guys to the hunt. 8 DigiDestined and 8 Digimon could make some progress of finding the treasure faster. You guys will help, won't you? Mario has the real map. He'll be there to meet you guys. The portal should take you to to Mushroom Kingdom's docks where you'll meet up with Mario. I'll meet you all at Rogueport. (That means you MUST come!)_  
><em> Peach<em>

"Oh boy! A treasure hunt!" Kari said.

"I wonder what we'll find?" Tai said.

"We should call the others." Kari said. So they did.

"Real life treasure in the Mushroom Kingdom!?" T.K. yelled on the phone.

"I want to be rich!" Mimi said on the phone.

"I am curious what this treasure could be." Izzy said on the phone.

"Now THAT'S an adventure!" Matt said phone.

"I can't wait to see what it could be!" Sora said on the phone.

"We'll be there!" Everyone said on the phone.

**10 Minutes Later**

Everyone got packed up, and got their digimon. They then entered through the portal, and were transported to the Mushroom Kingdom. But when they got there, something was...weird.

"Alright then! Let's head for the docks." Tai said.

"Huh? Hey Tai. Do I seem weird?" Kari said.

"No. I don't think so." Tai said. He turned and Kari was shocked. She was on one leg, while the other was raised into the air, and was flailing her arms. "Come to think of it, we do look weird." He turned back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Tai! You're...You're made of Paper!" Kari yelled. Everyone was shocked.

"What!? We're paper!" Agumon yelled.

"How did this happened!?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Mario called. He walked up to them.

"Mario! Why are we made of paper!?" Tai yelled.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Mario said. "This sorta happens for a month or two per year."

"So, basically. We're paper." Joe said.

"Uh-Huh." Mario said, with a hand saluting on his hat.

"Anyway." Kari said. "We can worry about being paper later. Now, you've got the map Mario?"

"Mm-Hmm." Mario replied, nodding. He showed everyone the map.

"Whoa. Look at that!" Tai said. It showed a bunch of locations.

"I guess once we get there, we'll check ourselves in, and go searching for this treasure." Izzy said.

"Well, the boat's going to be going in a few minutes." Mario said.

"Then we should probably get going." Tai said. They nodded, and headed for the boat. This was the start of their adventure hunting treasure, but they know the unknown. What is the treasure? And are they sure they won't face villains that will kidnap Princess Peach? Pfft! That won't happen!...Or will it? 10 minutes later, they were set sail for adventure.

_Paper  
>Digimon<br>The Thousand Year Door_

_**PROLOGUE: A Rogue's Welcome**_

The camera was still showing black, but snoring could be heard. 2 snores in fact.

"Excuse me...Miss? Sir?" The boat captain said. "Please wake up Miss! Sir! The town you were speaking of has come into view. Look! Rogueport!" The camera showed Kari and Mario asleep on the beach chairs. They opened their eyes a little bit, and they saw Rogueport into view. "You see? We'll arrive shortly. Please prepare to disembark." He walked away.

"Got a good nap guys?" T.K. said.

"Yep!" Kari said, stretching. "I guess we should get ready." Mario nodded.

The boat pulled up on Rogueport's docks.

"I must apologize sirs and ma'ams. Our arrival was delayed by a bit of rough weather..." The boat captain said.

"I could tell." Gatomon said.

"Are you sure you want to disembark here?" The boat captain said. They were confused.

"Yeah. Why?" Kari said.

"Did I tell you the tales about Rogueport on our way here?" The boat captain said.

"There are tales?" Joe said. "You know, maybe you guys can go along."

"Joe! Come on! Princess Peach's waiting for us." Mario said.

"A princess you say?" The captain said. "Well, if there is one, then I won't stop you. But uh...be careful. Don't say I didn't warn you." They exited the boat, and the boat jumped, and turned over, then took off.

"That is one weird boat." T.K. said.

"Going to be hard getting used to being paper." Patamon said.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong." Joe said.

"Well, you guys can get your luggage together." Kari said. "Me, Mario and T.K. will get us checked in." They nodded, and left. They were about to head for the stairs when...

"HEY! What do you want!? Get away from me freak!" A female voice yelled. What looked like a female goomba, with adventure clothing. She was running from what looks like thugs.

"Thugs!? Really!?" Kari exclaimed.

"This town is starting to get a one star rating already." T.K. said.

"Should we help her?" Kari said. "She doesn't look like Bowser's minions."

"Come off of it airhead!" A big thug with purple, black, and red clothing said. He had an X in the middle of his top. "I know it's tough for you, but don't play dumb with me! I've seen you walking around town talking about crystal stars."

"Crystal stars?" Kari said.

"Could that be the treasure?" T.K. said.

"Now be a good girl, and tell us what we want to know." The thug said. "Or else..."

"Or else what?" Kari said, interrupting the conversation.

"Buh. Buh huh! BUH HUH HUH HUH!" The thug laughed.

"And that is a horrible laugh." T.K. said.

"You think you chumps will screw up our plans?" The thug said. "Fat chance! guess I'll give you the old CRUMP-A-BOMB!"

**_*Boss Music*_**

_Status:  
>Party<span>_  
>Kari: 1010  
>T.K.: 1010  
>Mario: 1010  
><em><span>FP<span>_: 5/5  
><em><span>Star Points: <span>_0/100

"You think you guys could beat him!?" The goomba said.

"Buh! It's what they wants!" The thug said. He attempted to jump at them, but Kari guarded(NICE).

"Wow. You look stronger that you look." The goomba said.

"Don't underestimate these kids." Mario said. "They can fight, like me." Kari attempted a jump attack.

Kari: ^1

Mario threw the two's hammers. T.K. hit the thug with his hammer.

T.K. ^2 NICE

Mario then succeeded a jump attack

Mario: ^2 NICE

"Buh! Okay. I'll admit. You guys got a good few dents on me. I'll give you that." The thug said.

_***Music Ends with victory music***_

ooooooooo: 9! Star P: 9/100

"But Lord Chump..."

"Got his fighting hands handed to him?" T.K. said. finishing his sentence.

"Guys!" The group yelled.

"What happened!?" Tai yelled.

"Thugs." Kari said.

"Thugs!?" Mimi yelled. "Ohh, I don't like this town already!"

"Why did the princess get herself stuck here anyway?" Joe said.

"Buh! More of you!?" Lord Chump said.

"You'd better walk away, if you know what's coming for ya." Agumon said.

"Well, maybe. But for you, that means..." Lord Chump said. "IT'S GO TIME!" A bunch of little thugs surrounded them.

"Uh...We can't fight that many." Matt said.

"PUNISH THEM!" Lord Chump yelled. They started to jump on everyone. But fortunately...

"Guys! This way!" The goomba said. Everyone emerged from the jumping thugs, with every luggage, and every digimon, and no bruises.

"Ha! They're the chumps." Tai said.

"What bozo heads." Gatomon said.

"Let's just sneak away." Kari said. They nodded, and snuck away from the scene.

"Buh-HUUUUUUH?!" Lord Chump yelled. "STOPP!" Everyone stopped punishing, and they saw that the gang were gone. "...Crud. They bolted!"

* * *

><p>The gang were panting<p>

"Okay. Remind me why we came here in the first place." Joe said.

"Wow. You totally saved me guys." The goomba said. "Thanks."

"Well, Mario taught us." Kari said. The goomba then gave Mario a little smooch on the cheek.

"And that's a little reward." The goomba said. "! Did you say, Mario!? THE Mario!? The famous guy? Wow! I can't believe I met you here!"

"Yep." Mario said.

"I'm Goombella. I'm a student at the University of Goom. Nice to meet ya!" Goombella said.

"I'm Kari." Kari said.

"Gatomon." Gatomon said.

"T.K." T.K. said.

"Patamon." Patamon said.

"Tai. Kari's brother." Tai said.

"Agumon." Agumon said.

"Matt. T.K.'s bro." Matt said.

"Gabumon." Gabumon said.

"Sora." Sora said.

"Biyomon." Biyomon said.

"Izzy." Izzy said.

"Tentomon." Tentomon said.

"Mimi." Mimi said.

"Palmon." Palmon said.

"Cool. Nice to meet you all." Goombella said.

"So...How do you like it here?" Kari said.

"Me?" Goombella said. "Oh. Well that's obvious. I HATE it here!"

"Should have known." Joe said.

"There are freaks, weirdos, and freaky weirdos here." Goombella said. "EVERYWHERE! Nasty! I mean, the place is called Rogueport, but this is ridiculous! I never would have come here, if there wasn't some sort of legendary ancient treasure here."

"!" Everyone was surprised.

"So there is a treasure here." Tentomon said. "I thought that was a myth. Like some of my myths."

"Yeah. We always end up hearing negatives of them." Tai said.

"Wait, you guys too?" Goombella said. They nodded. "Well, you'd need some sort of map, or..." Mario showed her the map. "! Ohmigosh! Is...Isn't that a treasure map?! You HAVE to tell me how you guys got that!"

"Peach gave it to us." Mario said.

"Peach? You mean the Princess that always get kidnapped by Bowser?" Goombella said.

"Gee. You really do your research." Agumon said.

"How do you think I pass?" Goombella said.

"Great Hoogly-boogly! If it isn't Master Mario, the digidestined, and the digimon!" A voice yelled. It was Toadsworth. "Bit of a coincidence bumping into one another in this sort of, er, place." In the background, some piantas beating up some guards. Kari and T.K. were watching them. "So tell me Master Mario, what in the world brings you to this wretched little berg."

"Oh, give this place a chance." Sora said. "It'll probably won't be THAT bad."

"Considering we saw two people getting beaten up." T.K. said, pointing to the scene.

"Da Boss sends his greetin's!" Pianta 1 said.

"How's dat road taste, punk?" Pianta 2 said. Then the two left.

"Yeeeah." Tai said. "As soon as we find this treasure, we should leave Rogueport."

"Anyway, have you seen Princess Peach?" Kari said.

"Erm...I was about to ask you that." Toadsworth said. "We stopped in this town to acquire a spot of fuel for our ship, don't you know..."

"So, you never wanted to stay in this town?" Mimi said.

"Heavens no!" Toadsworth said. "I only took my eye off of her for a moment, but as soon as I did, she vanished." Everyone was surprised. Kari had the one foot out, and hands up gesture again. So was Mario. "I assumed that she would be back momentarily."

"I don't think that was a good idea." Gatomon said.

"I wonder if Bowser was at it again." Gomamon said.

"Either way, we should find her, and the treasure." Kari said.

"Oh, thank you master Kari!" Toadsworth said.

"You know, after our last adventure, you really seem to be following in my footsteps." Mario said.

"Sure did." Kari said. "I had a lot of fun fighting."

"I'm feeling better that you all are here." Toadsworth said. "Surely we'll find her! Surley! But I know my place, Masters...and this is not it. I leave these tasks to you. I believe I'll recline in that inn over there, and enjoy a spot of tea perhaps. In fact, it might be good, just in case you're going to faint. Just drop INN! Ho ho!...Yes."

"I guess we should leave this task to you guys." Tai said to Mario, Kari and T.K. "You guys really seem to be doing good together. Call us if you need help, or if it has to do with the treasure. And, uh, please be careful with thugs in this town." They all walked over to the Inn, with the luggage.

"How come Peach sent you guys the map!?" Goombella exclaimed. "How did she get it!?" They shrugged. "Whoa, this is intense. Where could she have gone? You think she went finding the treasure on her own?" They were in thought. "Oooh! I know! Come with me guys! One of my professors is here in town, researching that treasure. We'll show him your map! If we start looking for the treasure, then we could find Princess Peach!"

"Yeah! Great idea Goombella." Mario said.

"Thanks! We're all good then! Let's go guys!" Goombella said(JOIN). "I can tell you guys all about where we are! Even in places we have never been to before. I have done my research. Even on people!"

"Wow! No wonder you're getting A+s." T.K. said.

"Not all the time. Sometimes they're A-s." Goombella said.

"Well, we should get going." Kari said. They nodded, and headed off towards the Professor's research center(Or rather room).

* * *

><p>They entered the next area, only to get span around by a bandit.<p>

"Watch where you're going freeloaders!" The bandit yelled, as he sped away.

"Hey! What's your beaf pal!?" Goombella yelled after the bandit. "YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The others had anime sweet on the back of their heads.

"Uh...Me?" Tai said.

"Oh! Tai! Sorry!" Goombella said. "The people in this town. Ugh!"

"I just came to see the rest of the town." Tai said.

"Yeah. Just be careful." Goombella said. She turned to Mario and the rest. "! Guys! You have to wake up! That bandit nabbed some of your coins!"

"WHAT!?" The three yelled. They checked their pockets. Originally they had 100 coins combined surprisingly. Now they have 50 coins combined!

"Hey! She's right!" T.K. exclaimed.

"He stole from us!" Kari yelled.

"Great. 10 minutes here, and we got into trouble 2 times." Tai said.

"3 times." Agumon said behind him. "I just stepped on some lady's contact lens. Now she want's me to buy her some new ones, and keeping me from seeing the left side of town."

"I absolutely HATE this town." Goombella said.

"You can say that again." Kari said. "Now we're actually victims of this town."

"Anyway. Where is this professor?" T.K. said.

"Uh...Over there." Goombella said, pointing to a door.

"Getting more about the treasure?" Agumon said.

"Yeah, her professor might have a clue." Kari said. They walked in.

"Hi there Professor Frankly!" Goombella said. The professor goomba turned to them.

"Whuzzah? Who's there? Who want's me? Don't steal anything!" Prof. Frankly said. They walked up to him. "Ah. Yes. You. Now, you. Um...I've seen your face here before."

"Maybe because she's..." Kari started.

"No! No! No! Don't tell me young one!" Prof. Frankly said. "Silence! Just a moment!...It's not Goombriel...Not Elizagoom...Hrrrmmmm...Errmm...HRRRRMMMM...! A-HAAA! I got it! You're Goombella, aren't you!? You were in my archaeology class last year, am I right?"

"Took him that long?" Agumon said.

"Well, yes, sir! That is me! I'm Goombella, a junior at the university at U Goom. Goooo GOOMBAS!" Goombella said.

"Nice slogan." Kari said.

"Thanks." Goombella said.

"Of course I remember you. Not to toot my horn, but I'm good at remembering." Prof. Frankly said. They had anime sweat behind their heads. "You though, you slick my mind because you're such an exceptional student. And those five behind you are...Well, I don't know those four, but that person in red..."

"Yep!" Mario said.

"WHO?!" Prof. Frankly said. The five fainted.

"Mario! Professor. You know, the famous guy." Goombella said.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm such a bookworm, I haven't a clue about what's "hip" right now." Prof. Frankly said.

"And this is Kari, T.K., Tai, and a creature called a Digimon, named Agumon." Mario said.

"Digimon..." Prof. Frankly said.

"It stands for..." Agumon started.

"DIGITAL MONSTER!" Prof. Frankly shouted out.

"Wow...That's right! How'd you guess?" T.K. said.

"Well, T.K. I've been researching them!" Prof. Frankly said.

"!"

"You've been researching all about us?" Agumon said.

"Why, of course!" Prof. Frankly said. "Ever since mysterious portal sightings on the world, I've been researching what's in it, and found digimon. I wondered what they could do, so...here we are. But if I'm correct, that's not why you are all here. So what sort of errand are you all up to?"

"Well, we're wondering about the legendary treasure in Rogueport." Tai said.

"I thought if anyone could know about it, it could be you Professor Frankly." Goombella said.

"Of course I know about it." Prof. Frankly said. "After a while on research on Digimon, I wanted to come here to study on that very subject. But why do you tykes want to know about such thing?"

"Tykes!?" Kari and T.K. exclaimed.

"It could be more than a fairy tale, don't you know?" Prof. Frankly said.

"Archeologists and historians have to search for the truth though." Goombella said. "We believe that the treasure exists, and we REALLY want to find it!"

"Good point! And well made! In that case, I'll cooperate with you however I can." Prof. Frankly said. "First off, there are many mysteries about the treasure. Some say it's an infinite treasure hoard, while others say it's a mystical item. Some books say, it's a monster, while others claim, it's an empty chest."

"Boy. I hope that's not it." Agumon said.

"If it is something like that, I'm going to scream." Kari said.

"Obviously, it's impossible to divine the truth among these theories." Prof. Frankly said. "But all agree on one point: To find the treasure, one must have the Crystal Stars!"

"'To find the treasure of yore, take the seven crystal stars to the Thousand Year Door.'" Goombella said.

"A Thousand Year Door?" T.K. said. "Whoa! That must have been a long time that this treasure is in there."

"I hope it's not dusty." Tai said.

"As the saying goes, if you want to find the legendary treasure, you first must first collect the seven crystal stars." Prof. Frankly said.

"'Hold the Magical Map aloft before the entrance to the Thousand-Year Door. Then the stars will light the way that leads to the stones of yesterday.'" Goombella said. "A lot of lores I've read says that is this magical map has been taken to the mystical doorway...Then it'll show you where to find the crystal stars."

"Correct! And the Thousand-Year Door is supposedly here, under Rogueport." Prof. Frankly said.

"Under the town?" Kari said.

"Yes! It's in the ruins of the old Rogueport." Prof. Frankly said. "It's something that nobody likes to remember."

"Long story short, there was tragedy that this town, and in the end, it sank the whole place down." Goombella said.

"Sank!?" The five yelled.

"You mean, there's an entire city underground!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"Yes. Nobody knows what happened, but they certainly don't want to remember the whole thing." Prof. Frankly said. "Anyway, in order to sole the puzzle, one must have the critical piece, the Mystical Map. It is lost. If only we had the map!"

"But we do have the map!" Kari said. Prof. Frankly jumped.

"WHAAAT?" Prof. Frankly yelled. "Hummida hoobly hobbilly hunglaily hooble hoofila...REALLY? You...you actually have the map!?...Could...Could I take a peak at it?" Mario showed him the map. "Astonishing! This is it! The real thing! The one and only magical map!" He gave the map back. "You are my HEROES! You're great! Fantastic! WONDERFUL, even! With this, we can find the crystal stars just by holding this aloft before the Thousand-Year Door!" They were cheering. "...But there's a problem." They fainted. "Someone pure of Light and Heart must show this before the door."

"! Pure of Light and Heart!?" Kari exclaimed. "That's me!"

"I appreciate your volunteering Kari, but in your world, it has to be someone like the Digidestined of Light." Prof. Frankly said.

"But I am! I am the Digidestined of Light!" Kari said.

"! WHAAT? I'm standing before the Digidestined of Light!?" Prof. Frankly exclaimed.

"Don't forget us, and the rest of us back at the Inn!" T.K. said. "I'm Hope, Tai's courage, my bro's Friendship, Sora's Love, Izzy's Knowledge, Mimi's Sincerity, and Joe's Reliability."

"Humble Goombas in all!" Prof. Frankly exclaimed. "All of the 8 digidestined are here!?" They nodded. "Well what are we waiting for!? We must get them all there! The 8 traits can reveal the first location of the Crystal Star!"

"We'll go get them. You guys wait here." Kari said. They went back to the Inn.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! We need your help!" Tai said.<p>

"Already?" Mimi said.

"What trouble did you get into this time?" Gatomon said.

"None! Professor Frankly said, that us 8 digidestined have to be at the alter of the Thousand Year Door." Agumon said. They explained the whole thing, including the story about Old Rogueport underground.

"So I guess we need to head down there huh?" Matt said.

"No problem! I need the exercise." Gabumon said.

"Ugh. I hope I don't get dirty down there." Mimi said.

"Well, then lets go." Kari said. They nodded, and headed back to the area.

"There you all are!" Prof. Frankly said. He went over to the fence restricting a pipe. "I bet you didn't know this rotten old thing came off, did you? Heh Heh!" He took it off, and it flew away in the wind.

"This, Paper thing, is surprisingly making sense of the physics of paper." Izzy said.

"This pipe will get us down to the underground streets." Prof. Frankly said.

"Well, let's get going." Kari said. They then entered the pipe, and ended up underground.

"Whoa! This place is creepy!" Joe said. Mario, Kari, T.K. and Goombella walked down the stairs, when...

"Hey! Hey man! What's up?" One voice said. It was three goombas. One was normal. Another was a paragoomba. And the last one had a spike helmet on. "Who's the two hotties you got with you?"

"Hotties!?" Kari exclaimed.

"Hey! Back off of my sister!" Tai yelled.

"Aww, come on! That girl with the scarf and whistle can hang with us for a while." The Paragoomba said. Kari was hand and leg gesture thing again, and was totally red. "We'll play nice!"

"Man, what's a FINE-looking hotties like you hanging with THOSE guys?!" The spiky goomba said.

"Take that back!" Kari yelled. "Buuut. It's sorta sweet that you guys think I'm cute."

"WHAT!?" T.K. yelled.

"Yeah. Guys like you makes us, TOTALLY BARFING!" Goombella said.

"Now step aside boys." Kari said.

"Oooh! They just got burned by a college student, and a 9 year old." Tai said.

"Now that's the Kari I sorta remember." T.K. said.

"Great. I thought I'd escape the fact that creatures are chasing me, but now Kari!? That just draws the line!" Mimi exclaimed, referencing to their times in the Digital World.

"What!? You think you're better than us sister!?" Paragoomba said.

"Let's get 'em! Nobody zings us like that!" The Spiky Goomba said.

*Battle Music*

_Status:_  
><em><span>Party HP<span>_  
>Mario: 1010  
>Goombella: 1010  
>Kari: 1010  
>T.K." 1010  
><em><span>FP:<span>_ 5/5  
><em><span>Star P:<span>_ 9/100

"My! The whole Goomba Family tree." Prof. Frankly said. "I bet you know your goombas."

"Yep. The spiky one, I hammer with." Kari said.

"And the flight one we jump on only." T.K. said. Mario proceeded to Jump on the Paragoomba

Mario: ^2 NICE

The Spiky Goomba tried to headbonk Kari, but she guarded, but still took damage

NICE Kari: -1  
>910

The regular goomba headbonked T.K., but he guarded that one(NICE). Now Kari hammered the Spiky one.

Kari: ^2 NICE

T.K. finished it off, with jumping on the regular one.

T.K.: ^2 NICE

_***Music Ends with victory music***_

O: 10! Star P: 19/100

"GAHH! Let's beat it!" The Goomba yelled. They ran away from them.

"That's what happens if someone tries to ask me out to a date like that." Kari said.

"You mean, like that, or if someone actually asks you, to, a, date." T.K. said, slowly.

"Um, like that." Kari said.

"Anyway, the pipe is right there." Prof. Frankly said.

"Er, are you sure it's all of us, that needs to go down there?" Mimi said.

"Yes." Prof. Frankly said. "Don't be stubborn." They then continued off into the pipe, and into some sort of room, with a river, and fences. They went down the steps, and broke a few blocks, and went down, another pipe. They ended up in a room, where there was a switch, and the next door is on a high ledge. They pushed the button, and steps were revealed. They went up it, but Agumon got clumsy and fell down a ledge.

"Agumon! You can't be that clumsy!" Tai yelled down. Agumon was on something.

"Hey guys! I found some sort of black key!" Agumon yelled.

"A black key?" Kari said. "You don't think that's a shortcut key of the Thousand-Year Door, do you?"

"Hrm...Nope! Sorry!" Prof. Frankly said.

"What could this key go to?" Agumon said, climbing the steps again.

"I don't know." T.K. said. They went into another room, and saw a black chest.

"Black Key? Black Chest?" Tai said. "Makes perfect sense."

"Hello!? Is anyone there!?" A voice said.

"Did you guys say something?" Kari said.

"You can hear me!?" A voice said. "Oh, thank goodness! I've been stuck in this box for a long time!"

"You're in the chest?" Gatomon said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Sora said.

"I don't know to be honest." The voice said. "J-Just get me out of here!"

"Okay! We'll get you out in no time!" Kari said. "We think we have the key. It's black right?"

"Yes!" The voice yelled. "Only the ones who can hear me can free me!"

"Well, we can hear you." Kari said. "Hang on! I'll get you out!" She got the key out, and unlocked the chest.

"Oh, thank you...FOOL!" The voice yelled.

"?" Everyone was confused. There was a crumpled up paper in there, and it completely covered the whole room.

"You guys are such IDIOTS!" The voice yelled.

"Uh...Did we just get double crossed?" Joe said.

"Oh yes! Yes indeed! Now, for this!" The voice yelled. A bolt of lighting struck the group. "HAHA! Now, you're cursed!"

"CURSED!?" Everyone said. Surprisingly, the bolt didn't hit Prof. Frankly.

"Yes! When ever you go up to a panel with an airplane picture on it, you will be turned into paper airplanes!" The voice said.

"Ugh! I do not want to have crumples all over me, by the time we get back home!" Mimi yelled.

"Yeah! You will reach ledges like you never reached before!" The voice said. "Isn't that terrifying!?" Now they were confused. At first, it sounded horrible, but, now it seems more helpful. Kari and T.K. winked at each other.

"Oh, yes. It is terrifying." Kari said, insincere.

"It makes me want to cry." T.K. said, insincere.

"Great! I love your sufferings!" The voice said. "Well, best be off! See you losers later!" The area went back to normal.

"Wow. This may seem helpful." Tai said.

"Maybe reaching that door." Izzy said. They nodded, and tested it out on the panel. They turned into Paper Airplanes, and flew right towards the door.

"Ugh! I hate being paper." Mimi said.

"Well, it can seem pretty useful." Joe said.

* * *

><p>They then proceeded through the door, and found, one giant door, almost the size of WarGreymon!<p>

"Whoa! Is that, the..." Tai started.

"Yes, it is." Prof. Frankly said. "The Thousand-Year Door."

"It's even more amazing then I thought." Kari said. They walked up to it.

"It has seven carvings of stars. Guess those are the crystal stars." Izzy said.

"Correct." Prof. Frankly said. "The legends are true! I can't believe it!" Kari took out the map, and stood on some sort of altar. The map shined greatly, and Kari was doing the gesture again.

"Kari! What did you do!?" Tai yelled. The circle around them started to shine as well. Seven circles were in them. The map started to rise above them.

* * *

><p>An open plains area on the map glowed. A castle risen from the ground. Then, a white crystal star was shown at that place.<p>

* * *

><p>Kari felt the map getting intense power. She's getting more powerful. Then, the map, and the digidestined stopped glowing, and the map floated right back in Kari's hands.<p>

"What was that all about?" T.K. said.

"I don't know." Kari said. She took another look at the map. "! Hey! Something changed on here." She showed them the map.

"Hey. Kari's right!" Tai said. "Look! It's a castle with a crystal star on it."

"Could that be the first location of the crystal star?" Izzy said.

"Let's head back to my lab." Prof. Frankly said.

"Yeah. This place gives me the creeps." Kari said.

* * *

><p>Back at Prof. Frankly's lab.<p>

"Hrmm...Aha! I see!" Prof. Frankly said.

"You understand it, professor?" Goombella said.

"My dear, of course I do! Firstly, about that light that shined on Kari, she can now perform special moves!" Prof. Frankly said. "The map has powered her up."

"It did?" Kari said.

"Yes, well, er...Stuff like this should be explained by rather than in words." Prof. Frankly said.

"What do you mean you can't let us by!?" Mimi yelled outside.

"Ah! Perfect timing as it would seem." Prof. Frankly said. They headed outside to see Mimi arguing with a guard.

"Sorry, missy. I can't let anyone by. So go away! Unless you can give me coins, or a beating." The guard said.

"Perfect! That guard is always stubborn to let people by, even residence of the area." Prof. Frankly said.

"Everybody wants to beat him up, but is too much of a chicken." Goombella said.

"Er...I just don't want to go beating up anyone we don't like." Kari said.

"Oh, you got a problem?" The guard said.

"Er..." Kari started.

"Yes. We do!" Goombella said. "It's only to get that guy out of here, and to train you."

"Well, you'll get a taste of Gus!" The guard yelled. The map started to glow, and Kari and T.K. were transported somewhere.

_***Training Battle Music***_

They opened their eyes to be on some sort of wide open stage. It was a wide circle stage, with a straight path going from both sides of the circle. It was like an arena. They saw chairs all around them. 11 people were watching.

"Uh...What just happened?" T.K. said.

"I guess this what happens if you go into battle now." Prof. Frankly said. "And it would seem only two of you can be on here now."

"Professor, uh, are people going to be watching us fight now?" Kari said.

"Pretty much. But there's something special about this." Prof. Frankly said.

"Alright, enough of this!" Gus yelled. "Get ready to get a beating!"

_Status:  
>HP:<span>_  
>Kari: 910  
>T.K.: 1010  
><em><span>Party:<span>_  
>Mario: 1010  
>Goombella: 1010  
><em><span>FP:<span>_ 5/5  
><em><span>Star P:<span>_ 19/100  
><em><span>Members:<span>_ 11/50

"Hey! Where am I!?" Goombella yelled from inside Kari's pocket.

"Goombella!? She's in my pocket!?" Kari exclaimed.

"So is me!" Mario yelled.

"Only two of you can be out at the same time, and Kari needs to be out at all times it would seem." Prof. Frankly said.

"So, I need to go into her pocket if one of them needs to fight?" T.K. said.

"And what's with the map?" Kari said. It was showing one yellow circle.

"It's a unit of power." Prof. Frankly said. "With that, you can perform a special move. Right now, at it's current power, you can perform Sweet Treat. It's a move that replenishes Health(5 HP) of the two partners, and Flower Points(5 FP), which you'll learn about soon." Gus had his spear up, so that means jumping isn't allowed, unless you want to take damage.

"Guessing jumping's not an option." Kari said. Gus threw his spear at Kari. She guarded.

NICE Kari: -2  
>710

T.K. hit him with his hammer.

NICE T.K.: ^2

"Hey! I can tell you all about him! Even how much HP he has!" Goombella said. "He has HP of 20, Attack of 3, and Defense of 0. Boy, this book tells about everything."

"Like our digimon telling us about rogue digimon." T.K. said. Kari then hit Gus with the hammer again.

NICE Kari: ^2  
>Gus: 1620

Gus threw then charged at T.K. He didn't guarded in time.

T.K.: 7/10

Kari proceeded with the hammer attack again.

NICE Kari: ^2  
>1420

T.K. did too.

NICE T.K.: ^2  
>1220

Gus then charged at Kari again. She didn't countered, or guarded in time.

Kari: -3  
><strong>Danger!<strong> 4/10

"Ow. That hurt." Kari said.

"You ok?" T.K. said. "You're panting, and looking like you're going to faint."

"I'm fine." Kari said. She ignored the health loss, and hit with the hammer again.

NICE Kari: ^2  
>Gus: 1020

T.K. was still concerned, but hit with the hammer too.

NICE T.K.: ^2  
>Gus: 820

Gus threw his spear again. Kari didn't defend in time.

Kari: -3  
><strong><em>PERIL!<em>** 1/10

Kari was panting hard, and started to swivel, like paper going to fall over.

"Kari, I think you should activate Sweat Treat." Prof. Frankly said.

"Yeah! I don't have any 1-UP Mushrooms, so if you fall, it's Game Over!" Mario said. "And I don't know why I'm talking like this is a video game."

"Yeah. I feel like I'm going to topple at any moment." Kari said. Then she noticed the audience members. There are a huge number of members around them now. 25 people! "How many people told their friends to watch us fight?"

"I'll tell you about their use later, right now, use Sweat Treat!" Prof. Frankly said. Kari activated it, and they were getting healed.

Kari: +5  
>610  
>T.K.: +5<br>10/10

"I'm feeling better." Kari said, standing straight. The power orb disappeared.

"The Star Power Gauge is now empty." Prof. Frankly said. "NOW comes the use of the audience. Their excitement fuels the Star Power Gauge. If you can get them excited, they can refill the Star Power Gauge."

"So, basically, we're refilling our power, and get fans on us?" Kari said.

"Precisely." Prof. Frankly said. "Performing successful attacks can get them excited. Non-successful attacks will get them bored, and they won't get excited. Thus, not refilling the gauge, and have people walk out on you. If your partner falls, half of the audience goes away."

"I guess they don't like their heroes falling on them." T.K. said. T.K. performed a hammer attack.

NICE T.K.: ^2  
>Gus: 620

Kari did the same.

NICE Kari: ^2  
>Gus: 420

"Great Goomba's Ghost!" Prof. Frankly yelled. "Kari! *Whispering* Someone in the crowd is about to throw a hammer at you guys!" He pointed off to a hammer bros. that has a hammer in his hand. He had a mean look on his face.

"Why does everyone have to be so mean to us?" Kari said.

"You'll take damage from that. Quick! Hit him instead!" Prof. Frankly said.

"Err, how about yelling at..." Kari started, before T.K. jumped on the hammer bros. He ran out of there.

"Everyone's a critic." T.K. said, climbing back onto the stage.

"You should keep an eye out of people going to throw objects at you. BUT someone might be throwing you an item you can use." Prof. Frankly said. "Like coins, Fire Flowers, Mushrooms, etc."

"Guess we should keep an eye out for them then." Kari said.

"Kari!?" Tai called out. On the left of them they saw the group going up to them.

"Uh, you performing or something?" Agumon said.

"No. This is how we're supposed battle now, for some reason." Kari said.

"Well, someone was grumpy when they left." Gatomon said.

"He was about to throw a hammer at us!" T.K. said. "Everybody's a critic."

"Well, maybe we can be your bodyguards or something." Tai said. "We have been looking for you guys, since that bright light."

"Well, according to the powers of the map, only two people can be out at the same time on this battle and stage." Prof. Frankly said.

"Well, where's Mario and Goombella?" Matt said.

"Er...In my pocket." Kari said.

"You pocket!?" Mimi exclaimed.

"Figures. They are paper." Izzy said.

"I don't want to be all crumpled up in Kari's pocket!" Palmon said. "Eh, no offense."

"None taken." Kari said. Gus hit Kari again with his spear, but she guarded just in time.

Kari: -2  
>Danger! 410

"Gee. Kari's not looking too good." Tai said. "She looks like she's about to fall."

"I can do this." Kari said. On the map, there was two pictures of Shine Sprites. Kari hammered again.

NICE Kari: ^2  
>Gus: 220

The crowd was cheering for them, and the gauge started to fill again.

"Wow. They're attracting fans." Sora said.

"Pretty soon, they'll be famous, and on Hollywood's floor." Tai said.

"Kari. You see on the map there are pictures of two shine sprites?" Prof. Frankly said.

"Is that what they're called?" Kari said. Then above them, the two shine sprites were next to another panel, that was in a roulette spin.

"This is what happens if you nail an Action Command, and have two matching icons." Prof. Frankly said.

"So, it's a roulette spin?" T.K. said. The third panel stopped on another shine sprite, and BINGO! appeared above them. They started to get their HP, FP, and Star Power to Maximum. Audience members started to flood the scene.

_Members:_ 50/50

Tai and the others were knocked down.

"Whoa! I'm back at full health!" Kari said.

"And we're trampled!" Gatomon exclaimed. They got back up.

"There's no more seats for us now." Joe said.

"Anyway. By matching icons, the crowd goes nuts, and crowds the theater!" Prof. Frankly said. "Depending on the icons, it can be good for the type of matching icons, or VERY bad if you get Poison Mushrooms as a BINGO. Anyway, finish this up!"

"You got it!" T.K. said. He finished Gus off with another hammer attack.

NICE T.K.: ^2  
>Gus: 020

"Yow! You always have to be the heroes huh!?" Gus yelled.

**_*Music Ends with victory music*_**

OOoo: 22! Star P: 41/100

They were brought back to the regular scene. Goombella and Mario were out of Kari's pocket, completely unfolded, and no crumples or creases.

"You dumb video-game heroes ALWAYS pull this stuff off! It's RIDICULOUS!" Gus yelled.

"? What are you talking about?" Kari said.

"You mean it's not obvious to you guys!?" Gus yelled. "AHH, FORGET IT!" He ran away.

"Video game heroes?" T.K. said.

"Just forget it." Mario said.

"We can fight too." Tai said. "So we could be with you guys the whole time."

"Yeah, but I have so much space in my pockets." Kari said.

"Maybe we should be out of this. They can take care of themselves." Matt said. "And if they can't, Mario's with them."

"Thanks a lot Matt..." T.K. said.

"I might have something that could be of assistance." Prof. Frankly said. "Come." They went back inside to his place. He then went through a pile of junk, and found 2 mini red pipes. "These are portable pipes. They can easily transfer people from one destination, to another. Just place the two on the ground, and BAM! You can transfer from one place to another."

"So I guess we'll use these to go from one place to Kari and the rest." Tai said.

"We'll use these to call on you guys if we need help with." T.K. said. "Or if we need the company."

"So, what about the map?" Mimi said.

"Well, as it says, there's a Crystal Star within Petal Meadows." Prof. Frankly said. "It's a vast meadow that lies far to the east of Rogueport. To tell you the truth, I've always had suspicions on that place. The name did pop up in my research from time to time."

"So, we'll go there." Goombella said. "Does anybody know how to get there, or what?"

"I'm fairly certain that there's a pipe underground of Rogueport that leads to said meadows." Prof. Frankly said. "Find that, and you'll get there instantly, pipe efficient!" He closes the book next to the map. "Say, Kari. I'm curious. Where did you guys get that map anyway?"

"Princess Peach sent this to us." Mario said.

"Princess Peach? Her highness sent this to you?" Prof. Frankly said. "Does she have blonde hair, with a pink dress, and a crown?"

"Oh yeah." Mario said, nodding.

"SO IT IS HER!" Prof. Frankly said. "She came to see me the other day about the treasure. I actually told her about the Crystal Stars, and Pedal Meadows."

"So she might have went to Pedal Meadows." Izzy said.

"We'll search for her there." Kari said. "You guys relax here, and try to stay out of trouble."

"I still have the hammers." Mario said, giving everyone their hammers.

"Y'know professor, there was another suspicious group asking me the same thing." Goombella said.

"You mean those thugs?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Goombella said.

"Hrmm...If it's thugs, then it's less likely that she's cooperating with THEM..." Prof. Frankly said. "Alright you four. Off to Pedal Meadows you go! If the princess did indeed went there, then catching up to her is your top priority for now. Collecting Crystal Stars is a means to the end...and that end is Princess Peach!" He gave Kari back the map.

"You sure it's okay for me to hold on to this?" Kari said. "Princess Peach did sent you it."

"It's okay Kari." Mario said. "If it really did give you powers, then you should be the one to hold it."

"I'll stay here and ask around about Princess Peach and that suspicious gang." Prof. Frankly said. "Besides, I doubt that a middle-aged Goomba like me could handle the trials of the road. Course, we'll always be here for assistance."

"Well, I guess we're off." Kari said. The two young digidestined hugged their brothers.

"Stay safe sis." Tai said.

"I will." Kari said. "Thanks."

"Take care T.K." Matt said.

"Take care." T.K. said.

_Party_: Kari, T.K., Mario, Goombella

All of them left the place.

"WAIT! I forgot something!" Prof. Frankly yelled, opening to door on Kari and T.K. "Hey, where did those young ones go?" They pointed at the door. The door shut, and Kari and T.K. floated back down, like papers does. They got up. "Oh, I'm sorry you two, but I have something for you guys." He gave a badge with a picture of a hammer, with spikes all over it.

"What's this?" Kari said.

"It's a badge." Prof. Frankly said.

"Badge? Hey, I think we know somewhat about this." Tai said.

"Depending on how much badges you have equipped and the type of it, you guys can become very powerful." Prof. Frankly said. "The map allows you to equip them. Right now, the amount of Badge Points(BP) the map has is 3. It'll get more as you get more powerful. The Power Smash move allows you guys to hammer with great power, but requires FP, which is Flower Points. It's the power with in you guys, and you share it. Even if you have more members with you, it won't change a thing. You'll get more as you get more powerful. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." Kari said.

"Then I hope you guys find that pipe." Prof. Frankly said. They all waved goodbye, and left.

* * *

><p>Kari's group then went off underground again, and saw another airplane mark. They turned into paper airplanes again, and headed off to another door. They saw a tentacle hanging out of the river in the next area. There was a plank that had a picture of a boat on it. Mario had the sudden urge to jump on it.<p>

"Bloop! BLOOOOOOOOOOP! (Ouch! THAT HURT!)" A creature roared. The tentacle went back into the water.

"? Mario. Why did you jump on that?" Kari said.

"I had the sudden urge." Mario said. A Giant Blooper popped out of the water.

"Whoa! That Blooper looks mad!" T.K. yelled.

"And it's humongous!" Goombella yelled.

"Guys! It's battle time!" Kari yelled. The map glowed once more, and they were transported back on the stage.

_***Boss Music***_

"Bloobloobloobloop!" The blooper yelled.

"I can translate it." Goombella said within Kari's pocket. "He's saying, 'Who just up and whacks someone's tootsies like that?'"

"Oops..." Mario said.

"BloopBloop! BloopBloobBloop!" The blooper said.

"'What you look at that! Scrawny kids that are in a world of hurt!'" Goombella translated.

"Scrawny!?" Kari exclaimed. "Oh, this guy's in a world of hurt!"

"Hey, there's only one person here." T.K. said. "Last time, there was a full house."

"Maybe we don't get let out easily?" Mario said. "I don't know. Just keep attracting them, and we got a full house again."

_Status:  
>HP:<span>_  
>Kari: 1010  
>T.K.: 1010  
><em><span>Party:<span>_  
>Mario: 1010  
>Goombella: 1010  
><em><span>FP:<span>_ 5/5  
><em><span>Star P:<span>_ 41/100  
><em><span>Members:<span>_ 1/50

"Right. I have that Blooper in my book." Goombella said. (In a Digimon analysis)"That's a Blooper...and a really super-humongous one too! EWWWW! It's all slimy! I just can't stand those things. HP 12, ATK 1, and DEF 0. He attacks with his tentacles and ink. Once the tentacles are down, it's attack time! The tentacles have 3 HP by the way."

"Thank's Goombella!" Kari said. Her and T.K. attacked the right tentacle.

NICE Kari: ^2  
>R. Tentacle: 13  
>NICE T.K.: ^2<br>R. Tentacle: 0/3

The R. Tentacle hit T.K., but he guarded(NICE). Then unexpectedly, the Left on Kari.

Kari: -1, 9/10

"We can switch position at any time." T.K. said.

"The person in front is the most likely to be hit." Mario said. "Remember that."

"Right!" Kari said. The two then attacked the L. Tentacle.

NICE Kari: ^2  
>L. Tentacle: 13  
>NICE T.K.: ^2<br>L. Tentacle: 0/3  
>Members: +1, 250

The tentacle was down, and they had the chance to attack, since the Blooper was down. They went in for the Power Smash hammer ability.

FP: -2, 3/5  
>NICE Kari: ^4<br>Blooper: 8/12  
>FP: -2, 15  
>NICE T.K.: ^4<br>Blooper: 4/12

The Blooper got up again, and squirted ink at the two. They weren't in time.

Kari: -1, 8/10  
>T.K.: -1, 910

They finished the Blooper by jumping on it.

NICE Kari: ^2  
>Blooper: 212  
>NICE T.K.: ^2<br>Blooper: 0/12

_***Music Ends with Victory Music***_

OO: 20! Star P: 61/100

"BLUH-BLOOOOP!" The blooper yelled. It rocketed towards the ceiling, and a bridge popped up, leading towards the pipe towards Pedal Meadows.

"I think he's saying, 'I do not ever want to meet those kids again.'" T.K. said. "'And I'm sorry for calling you scrawny.'"

"There's the pipe leading to Pedal Meadows!" Goombella said.

"Well, let's get going to the start of our adventure!" Mario said.

"Start? I think it already has." Kari said. They smiled at each other, and then headed inside the stone pipe.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

Next time, I'm splitting up the Chapters in parts. 2 or 3 max. 27 pages in Pages on my IPad.


End file.
